ABCs of Percy and Nico
by Lyzzee
Summary: Short abc snippets of Percy and Nico.
1. A is for Aquamarine

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So uh enjoy!

* * *

Aquamarine

Nico hated swimming, or rather, he hated water, especially the ocean. But it wasn't his fault, not really. Children of the Big Three weren't exactly meant to cross into another of the domains. Much like Percy didn't like to fly or enter the Underworld, Nico didn't like the ocean. He knew that below its shimmery aquamarine surface lay treacherous waters. He was the Ghost King after all; he knew how many souls this deceitful element claimed every single year. And he didn't want his own to be one of those. And yet… he couldn't resist Percy's pleads to join him in the sea. How could he? Percy was worth the risk of going into the treacherous sea.


	2. B is for Banished

Banished

Banished. It was surreal. He never even knew it was possible to be banned, let alone banished from camp. Camp Half Blood was supposed to be a safe haven of sorts for demigods, so why was Nico banished? Sure he made some people uncomfortable but as the son of Hades, it was simply impossible not to create some discomfort. Nico shrugged it off, saying he was rarely there anyway but Percy knew it affected the younger teen more than he let on. After hearing the verdict, the Ghost King just shrugged and left to pack up the scarce items he did have in his cabin. Percy watched silently as he did so. Nico turned towards him and gave him a small smile. And then, right before Percy's eyes, Nico simply vanished.


	3. C is for Crestfallen

Crestfallen

It had been a little over two months since Percy had last seen or even heard from Nico. He could understand that Nico probably had no idea that so much time had even passed. After all, time worked differently in the Underworld. But that knowledge didn't help soothe his worries or loneliness. Whenever Nico was gone for so long he worried that perhaps one day his Ghost King would simply never return to him. Those were the days that a crestfallen expression would refuse to leave his face. His friends would try their best to console him but they already knew that nothing short of Nico would heal him. And still, Percy waited. Waited for his lover to return and greet him with a kiss. How he longed for him… "Hey Percy."


	4. D is for Discreet

Discreet

They tried to be discreet. Really they did. They didn't really want anyone to know, not yet. Their relationship was so new, so fragile. Both of them were equally scared of losing the connection they had. And secretly they each had their own separate reasons for wanting to keep it a secret. Percy's was simple. He didn't want Annabeth to know. Yes they had broken up and it had been mutual, but Percy didn't want things to be awkward. Nico was simply frightened. He knew that most people at camp didn't know how to react to him, they were uncomfortable around him, this relationship would only increase that discomfort. So for now, they kept their relationship a secret but both knew it was only a matter of time before it got out.


	5. E is for Edible

Edible

Nico looks or rather stares at the blue pancakes in front of him. The first question was why are they blue? Truthfully they look mildly off putting; pancakes were meant to be a nice golden brown, not blue. But when Percy was cooking them up he looked so excited to have someone to actually cook for, he doesn't really have the heart to turn him down. He keeps staring at the blue tower on his plate. Percy blushes and looks away saying that he doesn't have to eat them. Nico picks up the fork and cuts a neat triangle out of the pancakes and sticks it in his mouth. He sits there chewing while Percy gives him a hopeful look. Finally he mumbles, "It's edible." Percy gives him the biggest grin because he knows that edible coming from Nico means freaking amazing.


	6. F is for Fatal

Fatal

Percy woke up in the middle of the night. He doesn't know why other than the stabbing pain he feels in his chest. Something is very wrong. His eyes widen and he quickly summons Mrs. O'Leary and asks her to take him to Nico. His empty stomach protests the sudden shadow travel but the nausea doubles when he sees Nico on the ground in pain and a baby hydra trying to attack him. He curses before pulling Riptide out. He tells Mrs. O'Leary to get help before he attacks. Minutes later the hydra is in Tartarus and he's at Nico's side. Nothing is right, Nico's paler than usual and his skin feels clammy. "Nico. Hang in there, everything's going to be okay. I sent for help. You're going to be fine. You have to be. I can't lose you…" He takes Nico's hand. Annabeth appears with Ambrosia and Nectar and an older boy from the Apollo cabin. Percy is terrified as he catches bits of their frantic murmuring. "He's lost so much blood…" "It's really deep." "It could have been fatal."But finally they finish. He'll be okay after some rest. Percy feels relieved, he has no idea what he would do without his Nico.


	7. G is for Gender

Gender

Nico knows things would have been easier if he had been born a girl. They wouldn't have to withstand some of the glares they get in public when Percy grabs his hand. They wouldn't need to worry about being judged. That's why Nico occasionally decides to curse his gender. But Percy tells him that he loves him so sweetly. Tells him to stop worrying. Being a guy is part of being Nico and he loves every little part of Nico. That he can't imagine Nico as a girl, not really. Besides, he says, that they don't need to care, if the rest of the world doesn't like that they love each other, it's not their problem. All Percy wants is Nico. Their parents are happy for them, their friends too, and that's all that matters he tells Nico. And then Nico stops thinking about his gender, instead focusing on his Sea Prince.


	8. H is for Hiatus

Hiatus

Nico feels his world collapse forever around him. He stares heart-brokenly at the boy who just broke him. Percy is still talking but Nico has already stopped listening. He knows Percy is trying to be nice by calling it a break, simply taking a hiatus from their relationship. Breaks lead to complete break ups. But if that's what Percy truly wants, what else can he really do or say? "If you want a break, then fine. Goodbye Percy..." He shadow travels to his father's domain. For days he simply stays curled up in his bed, glad for once that the sun doesn't reach the Underworld. He knew it was stupid to trust Percy with his heart and yet...he couldn't deny the love he felt for the other boy. He hated feeling so helpless so he threw himself into his duties around the Underworld, no longer caring that he hadn't been to the surface in over a month. It was easier down there without the memories of Percy.


	9. I is for Indelible

Indelible

Percy had a fondness for tracing Nico's scars whenever he could, as often as he could. The indelible marks while not attractive, were proof that his lover was strong, a true warrior. He had survived so much. Sometimes Percy took his own invincibility for granted. In comparison, his Nico was delicate, fragile. At any moment, in any battle, Percy could have easily lost his precious Nico. Not that Nico agreed, he scowled when the older boy had mentioned it. "I'm the Ghost King! Not some damsel in distress." he mumbled. Percy only snickered. These scars made him Nico, which is the reason he loves the marks so much.


	10. J is for Justify

Justify

It had been a mistake. But really, it was more of an accident. Percy never really meant to invade Nico's privacy. Really, it was Nico's fault. He was the one who hadn't locked the door to his cabin. And Percy had knocked. He tried hard to justify the fact that he was standing in what seemed to be Nico's room. A few Mythomagic figurines and cards were stacked neatly on a shelf along with a few books that looked to be as old as death. On the desk was a random flurry of papers that ranged from having writing to math to a few drawings. It was slightly neater than Percy had imagined. He felt goose bumps emerge on his skin and knew he was no longer alone in the room. "Percy?"

"Uh hi Nico" he stuttered trying to justify his presence.


End file.
